


Guilty Pleasures

by VesperAfterDark (StarlitVesper)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Breastfeeding Fetish, Breastfeeding Kink, Mpreg, Other, Vesper sandboxes their weird ideas, Xenophilia, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), ZaDr, Zim is preggers, dib has a lot of weird kinks, dib x Zim, if that matters, short and fluffy, the whole thing is desexualized, zim x dib - Freeform, zitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitVesper/pseuds/VesperAfterDark
Summary: After Zim accidentally gets pregnant, he and Dib decide to see things through to the end and became parents to a gaggle of smeets. In the meantime, Zim’s body keeps doing strange and surprising things. All of which Dib is VERY into.Y’all asked for zitties, so I am here to deliver!(Hello! This is StarlitVesper’s “weird shit”/sandbox account to test out some of my more ... “niche” ideas. I wrote this as a possible scene for Hybrid, so please let me know if you enjoyed this and would like to see it in the actual fic!)
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	Guilty Pleasures

_Strange fascination, fascinating me_  
_Ah, changes are taking the pace I'm going through_  
\- David Bowie, _Changes_

* * *

  
Dib sat with his head on Zim’s shoulder, hand tracing gently over Zim’s breasts. There were some things he had been mentally prepared for, but this was such a foreign concept that he couldn’t help but be transfixed.

“Are you … weirded out by all the things my body is doing?” Zim asked nervously, watching Dib’s fingers as they brushed against his skin.

“Huh?” Dib looked up, shaken from whatever thought he had been lost in.

“I-it’s okay if you are!” Zim said hurriedly. “I’m  _ definitely _ weirded out by it.” 

There were times in the past few weeks when he’d caught a glimpse of his body in the mirror or looked down and didn’t recognize himself. He was nervous over how many of these changes would be permanent and what that might mean for the two of them once things officially got more complicated. Would Dib still love him and be attracted to him once the novelty wore off?

“It’s not that!” Dib insisted, blushing. “I mean, it’s … the  _ opposite  _ of that, really …”

“Eh?” Zim cocked his head and perked an antenna quizzically.

Dib looked a little like he wanted the bed to swallow him up. He looked away and hugged his legs to his chest. “I just keep wondering …” he mumbled, “Um … I want to know what it … what it tastes like …” He trailed off, mortified. Why couldn’t he just be  _ normal _ for once?? Where did these thoughts and desires even come from??

“Oh,” Zim said softly, eyes widening. So  _ that  _ was the opposite of “weirded out”. “ _ Oh.  _ Alright. Um …” He certainly didn’t have a response prepared for that revelation.

Dib moved away and buried his face in his hands. “You don’t have to do anything about it. I’m sorry I told you.”

Zim took one of Dib’s hands by the wrist and pulled it from his face. “Dib … it’s okay. Do you want to try? Because if you really want to … I’m okay with it.”

“I think I might die of embarrassment,” Dib muttered.

“Oh, stop making excuses and get over here,” Zim said, laying back against the pillows. Dib didn’t move. “Come on … it’ll be just like cuddling, except closer.” 

Dib moved over, turning to face Zim before leaning in against his chest and wrapping his arms around him for stability. He looked up, radiating nervous energy, but Zim just bent down to kiss him on the nose.

“Perfect. Just like that.”

Zim put one hand to his breast, and steadied Dib’s head with the other. Dib closed his eyes — hoping that not seeing might make the whole process less emotionally fraught — and trusted Zim to guide him. When soft skin brushed against his lips, he instinctively closed his mouth around it, tongue working underneath as he started to suckle. He didn’t let himself stop to think or question any of his actions; his mind was a loud, fast, close cacophony of blind panic up until the moment warm, honey-sweet milk flooded his mouth. Everything after that faded into a serene haze where all he could feel and smell and taste was Zim, who let out a long sigh above him and hugged him close against his body.

The realization that all he really wanted at that moment was to be held and fussed over gently floated into Dib’s brain, and he very nearly felt bad about it. But it was hard to feel bad about much at all when he was this close to Zim, getting all of his love and attention. 

“There’s a good Dib,” Zim said softly, brushing Dib’s unruly bangs from his face. His mate looked absolutely blissful and Zim would have been lying if he said it felt anything other than amazing to have Dib latched on, drinking from him. He hummed softly — something pop-punk that he knew Dib liked — and rubbed Dib’s back, noting how his entire body had begun to relax. It was rare that Dib’s general energy wasn’t a tidal wave of frantic worry. Feeling his human move from trembling and hesitant to letting Zim hold him while he nursed made Zim’s entire body flood with love. 

When Dib had drank everything dry, Zim gently nudged his lips away.

“Do you want to do the other side, too?” Zim asked gently, stroking his cheek.

Dib nodded, hazy-eyed, too blissed out to speak. Zim guided him over, loving how Dib eagerly took his nipple into his mouth and sucked, making soft little noises on every warm exhale against Zim’s skin. They were different then the noises he made while they were making love — it hadn’t escaped Zim’s notice that Dib hadn’t gotten turned on once during this whole thing — and Zim revelled in finding new ways to make his human all kinds of happy. He gently ran his fingers through Dib’s hair, enjoying a moment of completely desexualized closeness for the first time in a long while. He took in Dib’s body; thin, pale, and covered in scars, legs tucked up to his chest and resting against Zim’s flank. His human was so soft and fragile and Zim loved him completely for it.

When Dib finally drank the other side dry as well, Zim once again thumbed his lips aside to prompt him to let go. Dib rested against him, eyes closed, a slight hint of milk on his mouth. Zim wiped it off with the back of his hand and Dib’s eyes shot open, no longer stuck in a far-off gaze, but wide and concerned. 

“Fuck … I’m so sorry … I can’t believe I did that,” he said in a rush as his face rapidly fell and he started to turn away. Zim grabbed him and held him close.

“It’s okay, Dib. I promise …” Zim murmured.

Dib looked up at him, regret written all over his expression.

“Look …” Zim pressed his forehead to Dib’s, unable to suppress a smile when the overwhelming scent of milk rolled off his mate. “You enjoyed it; I enjoyed it. Nobody got hurt. We didn’t make the world a worse place. You need to learn that it’s okay to enjoy things.”

“Why are all the things I enjoy either fucked up or weirdly niche?” Dib warbled, sounding like he was already midway into a self-hating death spiral. 

Zim sighed, stroking Dib’s hair in an attempt to calm him down somewhat. “I don’t know, Dib. But you need to stop beating yourself up for being  _ happy _ . What you did felt  _ good  _ and I enjoyed bonding with you like that, alright?”

Dib felt like he was being torn in two directions. On the one hand, he felt immense shame for indulging the way he had. On the other … Having a belly full of sweet, warm milk meant he was struggling to stay awake or care about much of anything outside of snuggling up with Zim and falling asleep in his arms.

Zim watched as his human struggled to keep his eyes open. “See, even your body doesn’t want to let you wallow in self-hatred,” he whispered, kissing Dib’s cheek. “Just cuddle with me and know that everything you did made me happy …” He nuzzled against his mate, wishing more than anything that he could physically excise Dib’s pain and confusion and guilt. “And I want  _ you _ to be happy, too. Can you do that for me?”

Dib opened his eyes and looked up, feeling trapped by Zim’s pleading pomegranate gaze. As Zim gently stroked his cheek, all of his shame began to melt away. Zim was right. They both enjoyed it. No harm was done. Why should he be embarrassed when Zim had initiated it and clearly  _ wanted  _ it to happen?

“Yeah …” he replied, barely audible.

Zim beamed. “Good. Now, quit trying to stay awake. You look like you’re fighting a losing battle.”

“Do you want to switch?  _ I _ should be holding  _ you _ … I’m laying on you, and you’re pregnant…” Dib mumbled through sleepy lips that didn’t quite feel up to the task of forming coherent words.

“You’re okay. I want to hold you, for once.” He went back to stroking Dib’s hair and humming, smiling when he finally felt Dib readjust slightly, then relax completely against him with a soft snore. Zim tucked a flyaway lock of hair behind Dib’s ear, content in the knowledge that Dib could be at peace with himself, even if only in dreams. 


End file.
